Forbidden
by Yurichia53
Summary: Viscount Druitt falls in love with the queen's butler, Ash. Will this love grow? Or will it die? Stupid summary is stupid. -.- I just love this crack pairing! .


HELLO! :D THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. ^^ PAIRING: ASH X VISCOUNT DRUITT ANIME: BLACK BUTLER (KUROSHITSUJI)  
HOPE YOU ENJOY! ^^

Viscount Druitt sighed heavily, looking again on what's on his schedule. The curry contest was tommorow. And he was one of the judges. True, he was a sucker for good food, but it just seemed like a lot of trouble for him. Viscount Druitt always was a man who appreciated a woman's beauty and described everything in such a fashion, but that was just for show. He never agreed with himself to begin with. He wanted to change for people to like him, but failure always overcomes him. He wanted to change after he was caught selling wemon at acutions. He had no friends, he was always alone. But that's a sign of weakness, and he would never show it.  
Viscount looked outside his mansion window, it was pretty dark out. He yawned, getting pretty tired. He got up, then prepared to retire for the night. It felt like the softness of his bed was the only thing that comforted him as he sunk into it. He just prayed every night that the next day would be a new and exciting day. His prayers where never answered.

Viscount arrived at his destination, stepping out of the horse carriage, planting a wide and devious smile the women know and love. They all swooned as he passed by.  
'This might be better than I thought.' He thought to himself, loving the sweet smiles on the wemon's faces.  
He sat down at his asigned seat at the judges table, trying to keep his swooning behavior like everyone expected him to be. Viscount gazed at the contestents and the guests. Suddenly one young woman caught his eye. She seemed alone and curious, like a lost puppy. She wore a beautiful long, and wavy dress wich was light green, and had light curly brown hair. Vie Count wanted to see what was wrong, he couldn't leave his seat. The contest was about to begin.  
The blonde man sighed, trying to keep the young woman in his sight. An announcer welcomed everyone and introduced the judges and the contestents. Viscount did his usual introduction which made all the young ladies swoon, some faint. He giggled at the thought. But then, the whole room gasped at the apperence of a certain woman as she walked down the middle carpet. She was covered in black clothing, the apperence of her face was forbidden. She was small. It was none other than Queen Victoria, the mother of England. Everyone was in awe, surprised at her arrivial. They started singing a certain rhyme, in late Queen's memory.  
But there was a tall man, dressed in a white tuexedo, who stood at the Queen's side. Seemed like the Queen's butler. Viscount didn't know who he was, but eyes were glued at his perfection. His skined shining like silk, the way his platium hair sets on the side of his beautiful face.  
'Gah! Vis, what are you doing?' He thought to himself. 'I'm not gay! I love beautiful wemon! Not men!...' He wanted himself to think he's straight and not gay, because gays were executed on the spot and they were shunned. He wanted to change. He keeps telling himself that. But this certain butler might just change that for him. The way he smiled at him. Those beautiful lips. He might be in love. The Queen sat at her assigned chair, then the whole room turned silent. The White haired butler bowed down, as the Queen spoke into his ear.  
He rose, speaking her words.  
"Her majesty bids me tell you, 'my apologize for my inability to appear before you for so long. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband Albert was very fond of curry as well. I look forward to examining the fruit of your labors.'"  
The announcer spoke, "And with that, allez cuisine!" And so the curry contest began, the contestants getting to work.  
Viscount's face was flushed pure red. The white haired butler's voice was smooth as silk. He hid his face into his hands, embarassed to show himself like this.  
Viscount just waited until the Curry contest was over so he could go home. His day wasn't going as planned.

The last thing Viscount knew was that he stood up from his chair as the contest ended. He thanked God it was over, his face flushed again, remembering What he encountered ealier. Who was that man? He wondered. This feeling bothered him.  
Suddenly a stranger bumped into him, not knowing who it was, the stranger apologized. It was the young women he saw ealier, who looked lonley and confused. "A thousand pardons, my dear lady." He bowed, planting a kiss on her hand. She giggled and blushed. "Pardon me, my lady. But i think i gazed upon you lonley and confused not long ago." He said. "Oh! My apologises if I worried you, I couldn't find my brother for a second. But I'm fine now, thank you." She cursied then trotted away. Viscount sensed something about that woman that was certainly diffrent than other wemon. Perhaps the tone in her voice? Her behavior? All he knew is that he might have to remember her. He gladly did. As he walked he was the one that bumped into someone else. But this time it wasn't a women.  
"A-A thousand pardons, M-..." He looked up to see it was the Queen's butler. The one he fell in love with.  
Viscount's jaw was dropped in awe, studdering more in his conversation. "I'm so sorry, sir. I-I was a fool to-..." Viscount was interuppted by The white haired butler's finger resting on Viscount's lips. "An apology won't be nessesary. A thousand pardons to you." The white haired man bowed to Viscount. The blonde haired man was just flushed in pure red. Viscount tryed to hide his blush, but the butler noticed just in time. Then he smirked. Just in, ruckuss was heard from the corners of the building, mostly from the curry table that was out for the people to try. Some of the citizens had a purple aura around them.  
It looked just more terrifying. Besides the aura, Thier eyes were pure red. Then they growled like uncontrollable animals. Viscount's eyes were shot open,  
backing up from the approaching monsters. He ran in fear, getting more further and further away from the butler. Who ran to the Queen's aid. Viscount stopped, knowing his love wasn't in sight. He reached out and yelped as one of the monsters pounced on him which made him fall. He screamed and yelled.  
"Please! Someone help! Get this monster off me!" He yelp one last time as the monster was about to hit. But a certain hand grabbed the monster's hand. It was the white haired butler, saving Viscount Druiid. The blonde man gasp as the butler twisted the monster's hand then punched it out of sight.  
But then Viscount was carried in the butler's arms which made him blush to his heart's content, holding onto his neck tightly. He ran to the Queen, either dodging or kicking the human monsters out of his way.  
Viscount Druiid was put down behind the Queen's assigned velvet chair, away from danger.  
"Are you okay? are you hurt?" The butler asked, checking the blonde man's body for any wounds. Viscount smiled weakly.  
"...N-Not physically at least...thank you." Viscount was so weak from all the fuss.  
"Good." The butler smiled. "I'm Ash by the way. Just try to stay out of trouble and stay put, okay?" Ash smiled worridly, then kissed Viscount's hand sweetly, then left from his sight.  
Viscount thought about that name, Ash. Flowing smoothly from his mouth. He said that sweet name over over till his world went black.

I'M SORRY IF THERE'S ALOT OF MISTAKES =.= IT'S REALLY LATE BUT I JUST WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS IN TIME. ^^ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE. ;)  
(I'M SORRY THIS HAS A MIX OF 'VISCOUNT DRUITT' AND 'VISCOUNT DRUIID'. LIKE I SAID, IT'S LATE AND IM TIRED. -.-)


End file.
